finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Rory Peters
Rory Peters is one of the survivors in Final Destination 2 and a survivor of the Route 23 pile-up. He is a drug addict who acts as a comic relief for the film. Rory is the fifth survivor to die. Biography Rory resides somewhere in New York. As a stoner, Rory frequently underestimates things and doesn't take anyone seriously. Before the incident, Rory travelled to Paris, France to spend his vacation. While there, Rory was supposed to watch a film inside a movie theater until he witnessed Carter Horton's death nearby, disgusting himself and avoiding his own death after the theater he was going into collapsed due to unverified circumstances. Final Destination 2 When Rory is driving in his car, Kimberly freaked out from seeing the premonition and held up traffic. Suddenly, the accident occured just as Kimberly predicted and several civilians were killed. Rory was later interrogated at a police station, where he joked about the possibility of Death chasing them. Later on, he is seen going to Officer Burke's apartment after two of the survivors die in order to stay safe. During his stay, he saw a shadow of a man thumb|300px|right|Rory's Deathwith hooks, foreshadowing Nora Carpenter's death. After she was brutally decapitated, Rory started to believe Kimberly and Burke. Before Rory died, he showed some deep emotion. Rory asked Kimberly to get rid of all of his drugs, and just anything that would break his mother's heart if he were to die. 'Death' After an accident involving the crash of Kat's SUV, Rory began to stand in the field to help out Eugene when he was injured. Later, after saving a young man from getting run over, he started doing drugs. When Kat died, she dropped her cigarette and it rolled over into a broken pipe, igniting the gas that was drip ping from a news van. When the fire reached the van, it exploded and hurled a wire towards Rory. Just as he looked up, the wires slice through his body, cutting off his left arm shortly before his body falls apart into three pieces. Signs/Clues *A strong gust of wind blows Kat's cigarette into the pipe, indicating Death's presence. *Before Nora Carpenter's death, Rory saw a shadow of a man carrying hooks, but the shadow was between the coat hangers' shadows, making it look like it was cut in pieces. *When the group looks for Isabella Hudson, the landscape around the road has plenty of fences visible *Rory mentions that he would stop doing drugs if he was to be killed, and the reason why he was cut to pieces was because he stopped to use drugs. *At the intro, a clothing near Kimberly's bed has a line pattern that resembles barbed wire. *Prior to his death, Rory asks Kimberly if it will hurt when he dies. Unsure of the answer, she says "Yes" and he dies in an excruciating manner. *When Rory drops several items from a closet (shortly before he sees the "Man With Hooks" in the shadows), a slicing sound can be heard. The Final Destination Rory's death appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory Peters, Rory